


Runaways

by HayamaRei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, Fluff with a dash of angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Sirius is a punk, and Remus comes from a religious family, but nothing graphic, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: Sirius hates the fact that they have to hide from everyone but he does anyway because hiding is better than not being with Remus at all. But no lie can stay hidden for too long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My posting of old things I've written continues, and this time it's Wolfstar. Yay!
> 
> This was written very long time ago but I'm quite happy with how it turned out. I hope you'll enjoy it too.
> 
> The 'Thank You' for this fic goes to my amazing friend Aida, who inspires me to write all my Wolfstar fics. I love you, girl!

Sirius couldn’t take it anymore. He was sick of hiding, sick of people glaring at him for simply who he was, but mostly he was sick of not being able to do what he wanted to do so bad that his bones hurt. But Remus was a boy from a traditional family. His father was stern and his mother was cold. They frowned upon everything that Sirius was. Everything from his long hair, to his worn out boots to the motorcycle he loved more than himself. Which meant that if they even caught a sniff of him within 100 meters form their son they would send the poor boy to church to clean him from the bad influence Sirius has given him by simply breathing the same air as him. Sirius chuckled bitterly at that thought. If they only knew just how many times Remus and he had shared the same breath while kissing lazily both seated on his motorcycle parked on top of the hill watching the sun set behind the town. Hidden from view, hidden from the rest of the world, just the two of them. 

And Sirius loved every moment of that, he really did, but he was tired. He didn’t want to have to hide from the world. He didn’t want Remus to hide. Because the younger was, too, affected by all of this. He tried not to show it but Sirius could see it. In the way he lingered just a moment too much before he had to leave, or how his shoulders slumped whenever he thought he was out of Sirius’ sight. Even mentioning his parents made him all tense and restless. He was batshit scared they would find out and honestly, that scared Sirius too. What if they took him away? Sent him off to a catholic school with teachers beating him up on daily basis only to ‘knock the queer out’. No, Sirius wouldn’t let it happen. 

He wanted to take Remus away. As far away from this damned place as he could, and keep him safe. And most importantly, make him happy, without having to hide. But they lived in a small town. Everyone knew the Lupin family, and surely everyone knew the ‘Rocker Kid Black. Trouble, that’s what he is. Better keep your daughters away from him. You don’t know what he could do.’ Ha! As if. 

It was a stuffy hot afternoon in mid July and Sirius was dousing off, seated on the leather armchair in his kitchen-slash-living room. The air in the room was too hot and almost suffocating, and even with the windows wide open there was no breeze to cool him down even a little. His telly had broken down a few weeks back and he had decided that the money he would spend on repair or a new one could be used for something more useful. Like a whole basket of chocolate for Remus, or something equally as important. He had tried reading but the heat made his vision swim and he couldn’t focus on the lines. He was falling in the fuzzy state where one is not asleep but not really awake either when his phone rang. It took two rings for Sirius to actually wake himself up and another one until he peeled himself off the sofa, his skin uncomfortably stuck to the leather of the seat. He wondered who it might be at this time of the day. Usually he got phonecalls either in the morning or in the evening as everyone who knew him also knew he didn’t stick around his tiny flat during daytime much. He lifted the handset to his ear. 

“Yeah?” He asked, skipping any formal greetings. 

A shaky breath came from the other end of the line and suddenly all the sleepiness and haze from the heat cleared from Sirius’ head. “Pads? Pads, I fucked up.” Remus was speaking just above whisper, his voice shaking so much that it was a miracle he could form coherent words. “I didn’t mean to but she found my clothes, and they had grease all over them from the other day, and I am so stupid, I shouldn’t have left them but she saw and she knew… I couldn’t lie, Sirius, I really couldn’t. I know we talked about it, but what would’ve happened to you then?” He was speaking fast and frantic without stopping for a breath and Sirius just stood there frozen, feeling as if someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over him because it was happening, his worst nightmare was coming to life. Well, maybe not his worst, because he doubted Remus had actually told his parents about the nature of their relationship, but they still knew and they were going to take him away. “Sirius? Are-are you still there? I don’t have much time, if they see me using the phone…” Remus swallowed thickly. “They’re sending me away. T-that school I told you about. Today. They’re preparing the car already…”

Sirius’ brain caught up to him. “No. No they aren’t. I’m not letting it happen, Moony!” He declared into the mouthpiece, using the nickname only he could use for his lover. “Just give me a little more time and I’ll be there.”

“No! What if my father sees you? No, Pads don’t-” He stopped talking abruptly and for a moment all that could be heard was static before a shout of ‘What do you think you’re doing boy?!’ and then the line died. 

Sirius had never been more determined in his life than he was in that moment. Remus’ parents were going to send him away. And he wasn’t letting that happen. True, Remus was still 17, but he was just a two months short of turning 18, and after that nothing could possibly stop them. But he didn’t have time waiting for Remus to be entirely legal. Because that was happening at the moment, not two months in the future. 

As quickly as he could Sirius threw his clothes into an old worn out sack along with his most prized possessions which included his uncle’s old watch, a picture of Remus he had cut out of Sunday’s paper where he had posed with his family after some church charity event, that was before he and Remus were even friends, and he had laughed at Sirius for minutes on end upon seeing it, claiming he was hopeless case to fall for a complete stranger. Sirius had pouted about it until Remus had climbed into his lap and kissed his pout away repeatedly. After taking his books as well Sirius zipped the bag and moved to the wall where he pulled out a loose brick in it. In the hollow space behind it he kept all his spare money. It wasn’t much but it wasn’t little either. Enough to support them until Sirius could find himself a job again. He was 21 and mechanics always looked for fresh blood and a skilled hand, that wouldn’t be too hard. 

Within less than half an hour Sirius had secured his bag on the side of his bike and was driving way over the speed limit towards Remus’ house in the ‘nice’ part of the town. He earned a few angry shouts from a couple people but he ignored it all as his blood was rushing in his ears and his heart was up in his throat. He skidded to a halt just behind the corner of Remus’ home. It would have been too obvious to stop in front of it and who knows what Remus’ father would do to his son if he even caught a glimpse of Sirius around. So he killed the bike’s engine and crept towards the back of the house, just like he had many times before. The only difference was that now it was broad daylight and he could get himself shot on spot if someone saw him. 

Fortunately both Remus’ parents were in front of the house, stuffing some bags into the trunk of a newest model car, and from the little Sirius had seen Mrs. Lupin had had tears rolling down her cheeks. Sirius rolled his eyes at that. They disgusted him. With their ideals and ideas of right and wrong and belief that anyone who didn’t act precisely like them was a bad person. Completely oblivious to the fact that it was them who were the real scumbags. If he didn’t hate them so much for what they were doing to Remus Sirius might have pitied them.

Creeping into the backyard that was thankfully surrounded by two tall apple trees and a handful of well kept bushes so that no prying eyes could reach it, Sirius picked a few pebbles from the ground. Swiftly he threw them against Remus’ window. When he appeared his face was as white as a sheet and his eyes were slightly red and swollen but he wasn’t crying anymore. Upon seeing Sirius in the backyard his whole face lit up but a trace of worry was still evident in his furrowed brows. It took him a second to open the window and lean out of it. He opened his mouth to say something but Sirius beat him to it. They didn’t have time.

“Listen, no time to explain, grab a few clothes in a bag and come on!” He yell-whispered. Remus looked at him questioningly for a moment but then nodded and disappeared into his room. It wasn’t more than couple minutes later when he reappeared again, clutching a backpack in his hand. Sirius made a motion with his hand, beckoning him to climb down. It wasn’t something unusual for him to do so within a few seconds Remus was safely down the outfall and into Sirius’ arms. 

He couldn’t resist capturing his lips, even if it was for just a moment, with adrenaline pumping trough his veins and the thrill of doing something that was way illegal even for him, Sirius felt invincible. 

Remus was grinning as he asked “What now?” and even though there was a trace of worry in his voice his eyes gleamed happily and he was clutching Sirius’ hand tight in his own.

“Now we leave. And we never hide again!” Sirius declared and began leading the way back to his bike, well out of Remus’ parents’ sight. 

They made it out around the house unseen, much to both their relief. Sirius quickly secured Remus’ backpack next to his bag and they both got on the bike but not before another breathtaking kiss. They knew what was about to come. That they needn’t hide anymore and that new freedom was so liberating they were both drunk on it. 

“That’s it.” Sirius said, starting the engine. “If I get this going, there will be no turning back. It won’t be easy. Last chance to retreat.” He was sure of Remus’ answer but he needed to give the option just in case, and so that the other would know he respected his will. 

Remus embraced him from behind and leaned his head onto Sirius’ shoulder. “I’ve made my choice.” He said with no hesitation in his voice. “And I want them to see it.” He added.

Sirius’ smile grew wider. He knew exactly what his lover meant. They had spoken about it so many times.

Pulling out on the street, instead of turning in the opposite direction as he had planned Sirius headed the motorcycle in the direction of the Lupin house. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were still in front of the house, talking in hushed voices next to the car. Sirius made the machine let out a loud noise to get their attention a few seconds before they drove past the house. They were going slow and just as the elder couple noticed them Sirius shifted around enough so that with a little tilt upwards from Remus their lips locked in a deep slow kiss. It was over too soon but they couldn’t risk anything longer. 

The reaction came with a delay, as Mr. Lupin took his sweet time processing what he had just seen. Angry shouts followed them down the street but they were already turning in the direction of the main road that would lead them out of town. 

They drove until the sun was hanging low and heavy just over the top of the mountains. The wind had ruffled their hair and their cheeks were red from the sun when they came to a stop in a small village miles away from their prison town. They walked into the town pub holding hands, and even though they got a few disapproving looks from the older men around the place no one said a thing and that almost had Sirius break down and cry from sheer relief. Oh, how many times had he dreamed of doing this. Of being himself, openly, without hiding. With the only person in the world that mattered. 

Their situation wasn’t pink. Their hardships were yet to come but they were together and they were free. They had all they needed. 

Later that night, tangled together in their shared bed in the room they had rented above the pub, a cigarette hanging from Sirius’ mouth as Remus and him were still catching their breath after the best sex in both their lives, Sirius actually realized that he had done it. He had achieved his wildest dream and he wasn’t letting go. The thought made him chuckle happily.

“What are you laughing ‘bout?” Remus’ voice was heavy and tired but he also sounded lighter than ever.

Sirius shook his head even though the other couldn’t see him from where his head was lying against Sirius’ stomach. “Nothing. I just love you.”

This time Remus chuckled and Sirius could feel his smile against his skin as well as the flutter of his lashes as he closed his eyes and sighed contently. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcomed and appreciated! I accept constructive criticism, too! 
> 
> I hope you liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
